Fathers
by XxNeonShadowsxX
Summary: Robin tries to explain what having a father is like to Connor.


**A/N **Someone challenged me to write a story in which Connor and Robin discuss what having a father is like...this is the result.

**Disclaimer **I don't own Connor, Superman, Robin, or the hole Connor punched in the wall. Or anything, really.

-Aiva

* * *

Connor glared at the television screen. Of course, during one of the few times where he was actually watching what was on rather than simply staring at static, they had to show him. Why did all the news channels have to be focusing on Superman, of all people? Sure, he had saved a bus full of kids. Whoop-di-doo. Connor had tried that too; and who had he been upstaged by? Superman. Grumbling about his breath, blue eyes glaring furiously at anyone who had the misfortune to cross his path, he stomped off to his room, slamming the door shut behind him with a satisfying bang.

Of course, Connor slamming the door shut meant that the ceiling shook a little bit, and if it weren't for the reinforced walls, there would be tiny cracks spider webbing from around the door frame. Pent-up frustration still there, the clone punched the wall. Reinforced or not, the wall crumpled underneath his fist, leaving a decent sized hole behind. Connor stared at it, feeling a little bit satisfied; it had helped get his frustration out a little, anyways. A knock soon came on the door, and Connor's scowl deepened. Visitors were the last thing he needed now. He thrust the door open angrily, glowering as he stared at whoever had dared to approach. "What?" he growled.

Of course; it had to be the Boy Wonder. Robin stepped in, seemingly unconcerned by Connor's obvious anger. "Heard a bang," he replied nonchalantly, sitting on the bed and leaning back easily. "Wanted to make sure nothing too valuable had broken." Connor stayed quiet, blue eyes shooting daggers at the smaller boy. Scowling, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you leave?" he asked abruptly. Yeah, it was rude, but he didn't really care at the moment. Robin made no effort to leave, instead turning a bit more serious. "You've been moody for about three days now," he said simply, eyes narrowing slightly behind his domino mask as he studied the clone. "What's wrong?"

Connor's scowl deepened; Bird Boy here was really getting irritating. He didn't offer response, the tense silence around him speaking louder than words. Robin nodded as if that explained a lot. "Is it about Superman?" he asked suddenly, staring at Connor carefully. The clone's face immediately hardened further, the look in his blue eyes growing scarily close to a Batglare. "So what if it is?" Conner grumbled, glaring at Robin.

"I get that he's kind of a jerk. But you can't stay shut off from everyone else forever," Robin pointed out. "Eventually, you'll have to face all of that." The thirteen-year-old sounded somewhat wise, which surprised Connor a little bit. Obviously, Robin had some experience in having to face things. "You have a father," Connor pointed out. Robin nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess I do," he said, a hint of his trademark smirk on his face, before it faded into a more serious expression.

"What's it like?" Connor asked, immediately hating the words as they came out of his mouth. Too late to take them back now though, so the clone decided to keep going. "Having a father, I mean."

"Well…I'm not sure I know how to explain it," Robin said, eyes narrowing in thought. "Having a father is just…knowing that someone is there, no matter what. It's knowing someone's always got your back, even when you make stupid decisions." Robin laughed lightly. "I've made plenty of those, too."

Connor frowned, anger transforming into an emotion that seemed more wistful. "Wish I had that," he mumbled. Robin leaned forward, placing a reassuring hand on the clone's arm. "That's what the teams for," he responded. "We'll be the ones who'll have your back."

"Thanks, I guess," Connor muttered uncertainly, staring at the ground. Robin grinned. "No prob, Superboy. And I think I know something that might make you feel better," he added, expression turning much more mischievous. Though Connor couldn't help but feel apprehensive whenever the Boy Wonder got that expression on his face, he felt curiosity start to burn inside of him. "What?" he asked, a bit warily. Robin only shook his head, the same mysterious grin on his face. "You'll see," he responded simply as he stood, gesturing for Connor to follow.

Though Connor wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, he followed, though a bit hesitantly. As he walked out of his room, following the fading sounds of Robin's laughter, Connor felt a little bit better. He may not have a father, but he did have a family.

* * *

**A/N **It's kinda short, but it was more of a warm up thing than anything. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
